


Afrodisíaco

by juliacalasans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, POV First Person, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Apenas um dia dos namorados normal na guilda menos normal existente em Fiore. E, claro, as óbvias merdas decorrentes dele.





	1. Gajeel narra o trágico começo

Era dia dos namorados. Era um dia frio de inverno. E como é de se esperar, era a Fairy Tail, guilda louca de magos tão loucos quanto.

Apesar da óbvia data que era esfregada na cara de todos os solteiros da cidade, pelos casais nas ruas, as decorações temáticas e o grande, meloso e enjoativo clima romântico no ar, ninguém da Fairy Tail parecia estar preocupado com isso e a guilda era praticamente a mesma de sempre: todos bebendo, brigando, brincando, rindo e destruindo tudo. A única diferença dos outros dias normais era a decoração, constituída por corações de papel milimetricamente recortados por uma mão cuidadosa, que estavam pendurados no teto e nas paredes, além das toalhas de mesa bordadas com cupidos e outros temas românticos. Ninguém estava realmente se importando com aquilo, o que deixou Mirajane, responsável pela idéia, definitivamente magoada, mas o clima era festivo como sempre e todos nós estávamos bem relaxados.

Eu estava sentado em meio à multidão masculina da guilda, o que era uma coisa bem anormal devido à minha obvia exclusão, rindo e me divertindo com o Salamandra e o Cubinho de Gelo. Desde o episódio com aquele idiota do neto do Makarov, e depois daquela loucura com o mundo de Edolas, finalmente todos pareciam estar me aceitando e eu começava finalmente a me sentir parte do grupo. Embora eu não gostasse de admitir, ali era um lugar bem legal com todos os seus magos loucos e espalhafatosos, tal como aquela louca da Titânia, a Bunny Girl, a demônia da Mirajane e a devoradora de livros, o nome verdadeiro para Levy McGarden, um adorável anão de jardim de meio metro de altura que eu tinha de fazer esforço para enxergar.

Eu nunca liguei para o dia dos namorados, embora a mulher-chuva vivesse me dando presentes, nas palavras dela “símbolos da amizade da Juvia com o Gajeel”, os quais eu nunca me dei o trabalho de guardar. Sempre respeitei Juvia pelo seu poder, mas não me permitia demais declarações sentimentais; elas nunca fizeram a minha praia, assim como aquela data simbólica e ridícula. Lily não concordava comigo, e vivia dizendo que eu gostava da devoradora de livros. Tentou inclusive me convencer a comprar um presente para ela, mas quando eu ameacei transformá-lo em panquecas, acabou desistindo.

Meus planos para aquele dia dos namorados eram muito simples: ficar o dia inteiro bebendo, comendo ferro, mantendo distância de toda de qualquer menina da guilda e não me envolver em encrencas.

Bem simples não?

Eu tinha mandado Lily ir ao ferro velho buscar um pouco de ferro e sorvi de um grande gole de sakê enquanto esperava. Ele estava demorando bastante, mas eu dava um desconto por ele não conseguir manter sua forma de batalha por muito tempo e o ferro ser bem pesado.  Quando ele finalmente chegou com um saco de pequenas peças de ferro (recém-lubrificado, um gostinho a mais), me joguei sobre elas, comendo vorazmente.

— Isso é assim tão bom, Gajeel? — perguntou Lily. Tinha um brilho travesso nos olhos enquanto me via comer e parecia estar esperando por algo. — Você se joga como se fosse frango!

— Ah, pergunta para o Salamandra como o fogo é maravilhosamente bom. — retruquei, mastigando mais um pedaço. — Ei! Por que você está me olhando com essa cara?

— Não é nada não. Só estou reparando em como vocês comem coisas estranhas: quer dizer, o Gray só come raspadinhas, o Natsu está comendo fogo de querosene especial, você come ferro e a Wendy come ar.

Concordei. Gray, ao meu lado, devorava uma raspadinha com um molho estranho em cima, enquanto Natsu comigo um fogo especialmente fedido. Do outro lado, onde se localizavam as meninas, Wendy aspirava o ar como se ele fosse tangível, ao lado da Titânia, da Demônia e da Devoradora de Livros.

No momento em que meus olhos desceram sobre a ratinha de biblioteca, meu corpo todo reagiu de forma estranha. De repente, era como se alguém tivesse travado a minha cabeça e eu só conseguia focalizá-la. Comecei a suar e algo se remexeu.

Desde quando Levy parecia tão bonita?

Desde quando eu estava atraído por ela?

Essas perguntas martelaram na minha cabeça, mas eu não tinha as respostas. Minha mente estava sob um torpor medonho e eu só conseguia focalizar Levy, reparar no quanto ela era bonita. No modo como seus lábios se moviam era sensual, em como seus gestos era delicados e em como aquela roupa mostrava demais de seu corpo.

Em meio à névoa de desejo que me assaltou, no entanto, eu tive um pensamento. Eu não estava daquele jeito à toa. Eu tinha sido obviamente drogado e quando me lembrei do olhar travesso de Lily enquanto eu comia, não tive dúvidas.

— PHANTERLILY, VENHA JÁ AQUI! — rugi, olhando para os lados, mas ninguém respondeu.

O desgraçado saíra voando.

Bufei.

Agora eu tinha um monte de metal embebido em droga, uma tentação ambulante andando na minha frente, um corpo com reações absurdamente exageradas fervendo e um monte de testosterona perto de mim, que nunca tinha me parecido tão repulsiva.

Lembrem-se de que eu claramente disse que pretendia um dia perfeitamente normal na Fairy Tail, sem problemas ou confusões?

MANDE AQUILO PARA O INFERNO!

(E, quem sabe, só quem sabe, leve a Levy junto com você.)

Afinal, é definitivamente impossível ter um dia normal na Fairy Tail, sem brigas/problemas/confusões/porradas/sangue/e por aí vai. Isso é uma impossibilidade existencial.

Impelido por um impulso que eu não podia controlar, levantei-me e comecei a caminhar em direção à Levy, que estava do outro lado da guilda. Meu caminhar era desesperado, mas minha mente estava tão absurdamente nebulosa que eu não pensava direito.

E foi aí que a merda começou.


	2. Levy narra o trágico acidente

Era dia dos namorados. Era um dia frio de inverno. E como é de se esperar, era a Fairy Tail, guilda louca de magos tão loucos quanto.

Eu estava sentada no balcão com as outras meninas da guilda, distraída com a decoração. Ao contrário do que possa parecer, essas datas sempre me afetaram muito e eu sempre cheguei no dia dos namorados um pouco triste por não ter um. Alguns me chamam de hipócrita, uma vez que Jet e Droy são muito bons comigo, mas eu simplesmente não consigo enxergá-los dessa maneira. Acumulei durante anos uma pilha de presentes dos dois, em maior parte livros, os quais eu guardo como tesouros secretos, mas nunca cogitei realmente de ter um dos dois como meu namorado. Além do mais, isso poderia gerar conflitos e partir a Shadow Gear, algo que eu realmente não suportaria.

A verdade é que eu já tinha uma pessoa na qual estava interessada. E esta mesma pessoa estava do outro lado da guilda, sentada junto aos garotos, comendo como se fosse sorvete um grande pedaço de ferro, que ele degustava com prazer medonho. Apesar de sua personalidade fria e mal-humorada, além da postura selvagem e malévola, eu simpatizava muito com Gajeel e me atrevia a dizer que éramos alguma coisa próxima de amigos. Eu não ambicionava que ele me achasse a mulher mais linda do mundo ou que se apaixonasse por mim, mas gostava de estar na lista de pessoas que ele não odiava.

Não seria nada mal se ele se apaixonasse, no entanto. Afinal, Gray e Juvia estavam a um passo de ficar juntos (mentira, ele era um retardado; mas a depressão sempre faz as coisas parecerem piores), Natsu e Lisanna estavam cada vez mais próximos novamente, Alzack e Bisca estavam enfiados em algum canto dando uns amassos e eu estava ali, sozinha. Despreocupadamente, focalizei novamente Gajeel, tentando ser o mais discreta possível. Infelizmente, ele também estava me encarando, o que me fez corar levemente. Ele tinha um olhar surpreso no rosto como se tivesse descoberto algo muito chocante, o que me deixou intrigada. Gajeel não costumava portar esse tipo de olhar.

Virei o rosto, mas continuei a observá-lo de esguelha e percebi que ele não parara de me encarar. Isso me deixou envaidecida, mas ainda sim surpresa; ele se remexia como se alguma coisa o incomodasse e depois fechou os olhos, meio que em desespero. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para os lados, desta vez furioso.

— PHANTERLILY, VENHA JÁ AQUI!— ele rugiu, um som que fez a guilda inteira se calar.

Varri os olhos pelo local, procurando pelo Exceed, mas nenhum sinal dele. Senti-me aliviada; Gajeel irritado nunca era uma garantia de boa coisa, além do mais com uma coisinha tão pequenamente adorável como Lily.

Gajeel se levantou. Os olhos dele estavam focados em mim enquanto ele caminhava em minha direção, num andar que condizia bem com o desespero de seus olhos, mas em nada com o seu sorriso. Ele parecia quase... Desejoso, e isso me fez tremer. Desconfortável, eu me remexi na cadeira e, fingindo não perceber seu olhar, pedi um copo de água para Mirajane.

Copo que, infelizmente, não chegou antes de Gajeel, que deslizou despretensiosamente para o banco ao meu lado. Senti minha garganta seca com a proximidade, mas esperei.

— Levy? — ele me chamou. Franzi o rosto; ele nunca me chamava pelo nome. — Você fez alguma coisa diferente hoje?

— Não. — respondi, calmamente. — Por quê?—

— Bem... Você está bonita hoje. — ele elogiou, sem pudor. — Na verdade, você sempre foi bonita, não se engane.

Corei e arrisquei um olhar. Ele estava vermelho, como se não quisesse ter dito aquilo, e continuava a se remexer desconfortavelmente.

— Ora, ora, ora. — ironizei, esforçando-me para manter a calma. — Acordou com o espírito do dia dos namorados hoje, Gajeel?—

— Se isso é o espírito do dia dos namorados, acho que deveria ser dia dos namorados todos os dias. — ele soltou novamente, arregalando os olhos, surpreso, como se aquilo tivesse simplesmente escapado, sem sua permissão. — Ah, me desculpe, eu... Ah, Lily, você me paga! — ele rogou, irritado, tirando os olhos de mim e varrendo em volta. — Cadê aquele gato maldito... Eu preciso de um antídoto!

— Antídoto para quê? — perguntei, curiosa, observando seu rosto desesperado. — O que aconteceu com você, Gajeel? Está estranho...

— Eu... Só reparei o quanto você é bonita! — ele elogiou, o rosto imediatamente se avermelhando acentuadamente, os olhos se revirando como loucos nas órbitas. — Desculpe-me, eu não...  Eu não... Eu não... Ah, eu preciso ir embora daqui já!

Ele se levantou e saiu, quase quebrando o chão da guilda com seus passos irritados e eu me senti enrubescer. Quer dizer, minutos antes eu pensava que não seria nada mal se ele se interessasse por mim e nem conseguia reagir quando era elogiada? Eu senti meu coração batendo forte no peito, além de um fluxo exageradamente forte de sangue nas bochechas e, pela primeira vez, me perguntei se não tinha nenhum problema cardíaco.

— Aqui está seu copo. — disse Mirajane, docemente, depositando o copo da minha frente. — Oh, está vermelha... O que houve?

— Bem... Eu... Gajeel... Ele...

— Ah, entendi. — ela deu um sorriso cúmplice. — Você foi cortejada.

— NÃÃÃO! — gritei, mas diante do olhar dela, me senti exposta; Mirajane sempre sabia quando mentíamos. — Está bem, está bem, está bem... Mas ele estava esquisito demais! Falando coisas como se não estivesse querendo dizê-las.

— O nome disso é timidez. Achei que você era a boa com vocabulários aqui. — Mirajane disse, delicadamente. — Mas não se preocupe. Se isso te constrange tanto, ele já foi embora!

Olhei em volta e constatei que ela tinha razão: Gajeel não estava em nenhum lugar visível, o que era ao mesmo tempo bom e ruim. Apesar de vergonha, era bom ser cortejada de vez em quanto, ainda mais por Gajeel, que parecia ter o coração envolvido em gelo (ou ferro, vai lá saber). Eu sabia que ele não sentia nada por mim e isso me entristecia, mas, em silêncio, quase desejei que ele voltasse.

— SALAMANDRA DE MERDA, FOI VOCÊ QUE ARRUMOU ISSO?

...Talvez tomar cuidado com os meus desejos não fosse uma má idéia.

Gajeel tinha pegado Natsu pelo colarinho e o jogado contra a parede do bar, irritado. Natsu tinha as bochechas coradas e um olhar sonhador, longe de parecer irritado com a agressão.

— Poxa, Gajeel, para com isso, eu estava lá paquerando a Lisanna e você vem e me dá um soco? Curte o dia, irmão. Hoje é o dia de amar...

Meu queixo caiu.

NATSU NÃO PAQUERAVA!

NATSU NÃO PAQUERA!

NATSU JAMAIS PAQUERARÁ!

Olhei para ele chocado e meus olhos voaram para o outro lado do bar, onde uma Lisanna de rosto vermelho observava tudo, envaidecida. Mesmo à distância, eu conseguia ver seus lábios inchados e de repente, algo dentro de mim murchou.

Até Natsu Dragneel, que era uma besta/anta/idiota/ameba, estava se pegando com alguém e eu não.

SERÁ QUE NÃO EXISTE UM CEGO NO MUNDO CAPAZ DE ME ACHAR BONITA?

— Eu sei que você e o Lily armaram para mim! — Gajeel sibilou. — Vai se agarrar com a baixinha depois. Primeiro você me explica como conseguiu!

— Consegui o quê? Eu só quero a minha Lisanna...

— Você não fez nada...

— Nada!

Gajeel o largou na parede, irritado, e saiu bufando da guilda, depois de lançar mais um olhar desejoso e desesperado em minha direção. Natsu, nem de longe parecendo disposto como sempre para brigar, caminhou trôpego em direção à Lisanna, enxergando-a com um misto de desejo e... Desespero?

As coisas estavam esquisitas...

Levantei-me e o segui, disposta a ouvir o que diria para ela, mas perceber o tipo de “conversa” que eles estavam tendo me deixou imediatamente desanimada. Eu não estava a fim de virar vela para casalzinho nenhum, então saí da guilda, indo para os fundos, com os planos de nadar um pouco para esfriar a cabeça. Entretanto, quando cheguei à piscina, achei que o dia dos namorados estava conspirando contra mim.

Gray estava formando corações de gelo para Juvia na piscina, declarando-se apaixonado e aceitando sem pestanejar a oferta dela de ter trinta filhos. Estava quase nu e eu via a água ficando gradualmente vermelha com o sangramento nasal de minha amiga.

Eu sei que pelas leis da amizade universal, eu deveria ficar feliz por ela, mas...

ATÉ JUVIA CONSEGUIU!

ELA TINHA UM AMOR PLATÔNICO COM 0,99 POR CENTO DE CHANCE DE DAR CERTO E CONSEGUIU!

Eu devia jogado chiclete na cruz...

Feito algum strep-tease na Santa Ceia...

Ou quebrado um milhão de espelhos na encarnação passada, acumulando tanta má sorte que eu não ia conseguir nada nesta.

Não... Era... Justo!

E como para qualquer pessoa depressiva desgraça pouca é bobagem, fiquei lá, aproveitando que não tinha sido vista, para observar minha amiga tendo uma sorte que eu jamais teria e me torturar mais um pouco (admirar o Gray seminu também era uma parte do plano, mas Juvia jamais poderá saber disso; tenho dó dos meus pulmões).

Comecei subindo: pernas bem torneadas, abdômen reto e bem definido, braços largos e rosto perfeito. Ele era lindo.

Imagina Gajeel seminu? Minha Mavis do céu, isso seria uma viagem ao paraíso e ao inferno ao mesmo tempo!

Ele sempre fora um homem grande e musculoso. Por um segundo, desejei que ele tivesse essa síndrome do Gray de tirar as roupas; isso ia fazer bem para meus olhos.

— RASPADINHA DE MERDA, FOI VOCÊ QUEM ARRANJOU ESSE PLANO RIDÍCULO?— Gajeel entrou na piscina, de roupa e tudo, furioso e meteu em Gray um soco. — ANDA! FOI VOCÊ E PHANTERLILY, NÃO FOI?

 Gray congelou o braço dele, languidamente.

— O que é isso... Eu estou aqui, calmo, declarando meu amor para a Juvia, não fiz nada para ninguém.

Outro soco.

— É claro que fez! Alguém fez isso comigo!

— Isso o quê? Você me parece perfeitamente normal.

— Raspadinha...

— Monstrinho...

Gajeel tirou a camisa, o que me causou alguma coisa bem próxima de sangramento nasal. Dava para ter uma boa idéia do que era o paraíso vendo ele seminu...

Por que morrer mais cedo de repente me parecia uma boa idéia?

— Ah, mas que merda! Tá todo mundo estranho! Raspadinha, Salamandra, o doido que só fala de homem, o carinha das runas lá, o cara da língua esquisita, o boiola que usa uma arma, a lâmpada humana... Tá todo mundo doido, inclusive eu, então, alguém nessa MERDA tem que saber o que está havendo!

— Eu não sei de nada. Só sei que estava comendo minhas raspadinhas e descobri que Juvia é a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Vá se agarrar com a Levy, eu sei que é o que você quer, e deixe-me ficar com a minha querida em paz!

Inclinei-me para frente, ansiosa. Será que...

— Eu não quero me agarrar com ninguém desse jeito! Eu só quero a desgraça do antídoto!

...Bem, era de se esperar que eu estivesse esperando demais.

Gajeel não ama.

Ele bate.

Com força.

Como quando, naquele mesmo momento, ele pegou o Gray e jogou-o na parede da guilda, quebrando-a ao impacto. Juvia gritou alguma coisa como “não machuque o Gray-sama”, mas Gajeel não pareceu notá-la. Ele estava olhando para mim, parcialmente escondida pela porta, e para a direção que meu olhar tomava (invariavelmente, o seu peitoral musculoso; o que ele poderia esperar?) e novamente eu vi o desespero em seus olhos. Como se alguém o obrigasse a me olhar daquele jeito. Como se ele estivesse sendo obrigado a me desejar.

POXA, EU ERA TÃO FEIA ASSIM?

Mas ainda sim, aquele olhar era muito parecido com o que eu vi nos olhos do Natsu ao se voltar para Lisanna. E quando Gray pousou seu olhar em Juvia, vi esse mesmo desespero.

Gajeel tinha falado alguma coisa sobre todo mundo estar estranho e ao dar um breve olhar para dentro, eu entendi.

Fried dava descaradamente em cima de Mirajane, enquanto Evergreen era violentamente agarrada por Elfman. Bickslow, sem todo o show de mau gosto em termos de roupa, cantava Kinanna (???) e Laki (???), Alzack dizia para Bisca o quanto a amava (agora me conte uma novidade) e Luxus, com todo o seu jeito sexy (Gajeel que me desculpe, eles empatam bem nesse quesito) paquerava a (sortuda) da Cana, que parecia bem envolvida na brincadeira (leia-se bêbada). E todos eles tinham o mesmo olhar desejoso e desesperado nos olhos, o que me dava duas opções:

Ou nós éramos todas muito feias e não sabíamos...

Ou eles estavam sob algum tipo de droga.

Eu estava tentada a acreditar na primeira opção para desgraçar tudo de vez...

Mas a lógica, minha nave-mãe, me dizia que a segunda opção era correta.

Mas por que só Gajeel estava resistindo?

Ele bem que podia ser menos egoísta e me dar um pouco do meu sonho pelo menos uma vez, né? Mas a criança é tão miserável que sequer podia ser menos resistente de vez em quando. Meu lado cruel e sádico queria deixá-lo resistindo para sempre, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria, ainda mais quando eu conhecia algum antídoto. Havia um livro que poderia ajudar.

Ignorando o olhar dele, que me fazia corar, eu o puxei pelo braço (ai, ai...) para dentro da guilda, mais precisamente para a biblioteca.

— O que você está fazendo, tampinha?

— Levando você de longe do Gray.

— Você... — pelo canto do olho, vi-o bagunçar os cabelos, nervoso. — Ainda não ligou os fatos? Eu sou um cara perigoso.

— Porque está sob algum tipo de droga. — confirmei, me deliciando com sua expressão surpresa. — Natsu estava comendo um fogo fedido. Gray tinha um molho esquisito na raspadinha. Se perguntarmos a cada um dos homens dessa guilda, eles vão dizer que tinha algo de errado com a comida, o que nos diz que, ou todos vocês andam chupando um cachimbo e não nos disseram ou enganaram vocês.

— Segunda opção, com certeza. — ele retrucou, enquanto passávamos pelo salão do bar. Havia um clima medonho de amor doentio no ar que me fez tremer. — Isso está sinistro...

— A única coisa que me surpreende é: por que você é o único que não está desse jeito?

— Sou um homem controlado. — Gajeel se gabou. — Mas eles estão desse jeito boiola, então talvez eu possa me divertir...

No momento em que vi seu sorriso, eu sabia que ia dar merda.

Gajeel resolveu começar por Luxus, por quem, desde os jogos mágicos, quando derrotara toda a Raven Tail, ele nutria simpática (em termos de Gajeel; não se esqueça) rivalidade. Aproximando-se de Cana, Gajeel deu seu melhor sorriso (porque não para mim, Deus...) e sentou-se, fazendo questão de tocá-la.

— Olha só que bela obra de arte temos aqui... — ela disse, grogue, comendo-o com os olhos. — Você deveria andar sem camisa mais vezes, Gajeel...

— Para-ráio, larga da minha Cana! — rosnou Luxus.  Vish... — Vou matar você!

Gajeel sorriu como se a idéia o deliciasse.

— Venha.

Eu esperava tudo do Luxus: um discurso maduro, uma discussão acalorada, um discurso desprezível sobre a sua autoridade. Tudo.

Menos o que ele fez.

Luxus avançou.

Homens são tão burros!

A princípio, foi só um soco. Mas Gajeel ficava pilhado tão facilmente que, com esse soco, mandou no Luxus um bastão de ferro na barriga, ao que foi prontamente revidado com um choque de mais ou menos 20.000 wolts, que teria matado qualquer ser humano comum.

Mas Gajeel é um monstro. Isso só fez cócegas e deu nele uma vontade de expandir a bagunça, então ele pegou Luxus e mandou-o justamente para cima de Lisanna, muito ocupada em outros assuntos para perceber a flecha que veio em sua direção. Uma cabeçada do Luxus é suficiente para deixar qualquer humano inconsciente e, quando viu sua amada Lisanna caída na parede, Natsu entrou na briga.

Gajeel gargalhou, dando um soco em Natsu e desviando-se do raio de Luxus, que acertou justamente Elfman, que, como já foi dito anteriormente, estava se amassando com Evergreen. Irritado por ter sido praticamente fritado, ele também entrou na briga, sendo atirado pela janela por um soco duplo de Natsu e Gajeel, caindo na piscina onde estavam Gray e Juvia, acertando justamente a mulher-chuva, que deslizou inconsciente pela água. Irritado com isso, Gray também entrou na briga.

Fried foi colocado na briga quando Gajeel o chamou de viado, o que adiantou mais do que o esperado. Com as intenções de impressionar Laki e Kinanna, Bickslow também entrou,e temendo por minha vida, mergulhei debaixo de uma mesa.

Segundos depois, um ataque de raio, um bastão de ferro, uma labareda de fogo chamuscaram meu pequeno esconderijo e, em silêncio, eu agradeci por ter sorte pela primeira vez na vida.

— O que está havendo?— perguntou Lucy, mergulhando ao meu lado. — Eles estão pirados ou o quê?

— Alguém os drogou. Estão loucos.

— É por isso que eu estava me sentindo extremamente deslocada nisso daqui?

— Exatamente. Eu também. — uma garrafa voou e se quebrou a poucos centímetros de minha mão. Recuei. — Sou azarada...

— Mas Gajeel também foi drogado. — Lucy parecia confusa. — Não foi?

— Foi. E...?

Não deu tempo de ela responder. No segundo seguinte, um bastão de ferro atravessou o espaço que separava nós duas e eu rolei para o lado, parando a poucos centímetros do lugar onde um raio marcou o chão.

Lisanna com a cabeça sangrando, Mirajane confusa, Cana bêbada (sério?), Lucy excluída e Juvia chorando (leia-se inundando a guilda) observavam tudo, numa mistura perfeita de confusão de diversão.

Só eu não estava achando aquilo divertido?

É. Deve ser.

Eu não sou normal.

Mas não vou discutir questões existenciais aqui. Continuando com a narrativa, irritada, ou melhor, irada, me levantei e enfiei-me no meio da briga, corajosamente (uma tentativa de suicídio; não se engane), pegando Gajeel pelo braço e arrastando-o com dificuldade para a biblioteca.

— Ei!

— Nem ei, nem ai, nem oi. — retruquei azeda. — Vou achar logo um antídoto para você.

— Eu quero que mais alguém venha. — ele pediu, nervoso. — Qualquer pessoa.

Virei-me para ele.

— Gajeel, eu não vou te morder. Venha. Tem um livro que tem uma forma de reverter os efeitos de praticamente qualquer coisa. Vai tirar o efeito dessa droga de todo mundo.

— Eu quero outra pessoa com a gente.

— Eu já disse que não vou te morder!

— Meu medo é justamente o oposto!— ele bradou, irritado, e eu parei. O quê? — Ah... — ele coçou a cabeça, e eu jurei ter visto uma sugestão de rosa em suas bochechas. — Vamos logo com essa merda, filhote de anão!

Bufei, irritada, mas não disse mais nada; fomos em silêncio até a biblioteca, onde ele se sentou num dos sofás, suspirando com frustração, enquanto eu dedilhava rapidamente os títulos, procurando o que eu queria.

Aquela altura, minhas esperanças de uma sessão de amassos com o Gajeel tinham ido para o saco e meu azedume era aparente até para mim mesma. Eu era uma mulher; sou uma mulher. Frustração sexual é um problema, principalmente quando você é virgem apaixonada por um cara quente que não está nem aí.

Será que pegaria mal eu virar freira?

— Achei o livro. — exclamei. — Vamos procurar... Ah... Antídotos para drogas em geral... Olha! Dá até para fazer com a Solid Script!

— Sério? Então quebra meu galho, por favor, baixinha, preciso do meu autocontrole de volta.

— Por que você não faz como todo mundo e agarra a mulher da guilda que você quer? O afrodisíaco trouxe à tona as paixões que todos já tinham antes. Você não é apaixonado por ninguém?

Ele pensou cuidadosamente na minha pergunta.

— Se você não me responder... — completei. — Não tem antídoto.

Gajeel rosnou de frustração.

— Eu sou. — ele disse, lacônico. — O desgraçado do Lily sabia. É por isso que ele fez isso.

Quem será a sortuda? Será alguém que outro homem pegou?

Resolvi não perguntar. Forçar demais um homem como o Gajeel te dá um passe grátis só de ida para um hospital.

Aproximei-me dele, sentando no mesmo sofá. Vi como ele se remexeu, desconfortável, olhando para o outro sofá como ele se ele fosse salvar sua vida, e, ignorando a mágoa, me debrucei sobre ele, tirando do bolso a minha caneta mágica.

— O que você... Está fazendo? — ele arfou.

— Preciso escrever os caracteres na sua pele. — expliquei. A proximidade me deixava meio tonta, mas era necessária. — Não vou te morder, repito.

— Não é esse o meu medo. — ele desviou os olhos. — Faça a merda que tem que fazer.

Com a caneta mágica, me aproximei ainda mais, o que diminuiu a distância entre nossos rostos para poucos centímetros. Senti o perigo; ele parecia quase enojado, respirando em arfadas ásperas, jogando seu hálito em meu rosto.

Meu Deus.

Dê-me controle.

Muuuuuito controle.

Comecei a escrever o encantamento do antídoto em sua testa.

— Vai demorar?

— Não muito.

— Se apresse, baixinha, ou...

— Ou...

— Ah... — ele franziu a testa, e eu me esforcei para terminar logo o antídoto. — Quer saber de uma coisa? Foda-se essa nossa droga de amizade, eu sou um homem!

Franzi o cenho, estranhando o discurso à La Elfman, mas não consegui fazer nada além disso.

Gajeel selou a distância entre nós e me beijou com selvageria, assustando-me um pouco. Mas logo depois me soltei, embrenhando minhas mãos em seus cabelos ásperos como palha, sentindo o aperto de sua mão em minha cintura, unindo-me com tanta força ao seu corpo que nós mal contávamos como dois; estávamos quase nos fundindo.

Ah... Eu sonhei a vida inteira com esse momento.

Mentira. Sejamos justos. Gajeel tinha chegado só meses antes e, tirando a nossa hibernação medonha em Tenroujima, isso era muito pouco.

A vida inteira é um termo forte demais.

Mas mesmo assim...

Aquilo era bom. E ainda podia ficar melhor.

Gajeel, adivinhando meus pensamentos (ou seguindo os dele; sei lá), me deitou no sofá, debruçando-se sobre mim, tomando pouco cuidado com o meu conforto (não que isso fosse um problema; se é que você me entende). Ele parecia descontar naquele beijo toda uma frustração acumulada, mas eu só conseguia subir a temperatura da sala subindo anormalmente rápido.

Ele estava seminu e molhado, e de repente pareceu querer me deixar na mesma situação, descendo rapidamente o zíper do meu vestido enquanto continuava a me beijar, sem descanso.

Era quente, deliciosamente quente, muito mais quente do que eu poderia esperar, apesar do corpo dele estar gelado em decorrência do banho na piscina. Suas mãos deixavam uma trilha de fogo por onde passavam, explorando cada pedaço de pele que ele conseguia encontrar.

É...

Quer saber?

O antídoto talvez pudesse esperar.

Afinal de contas, não é todo dia que você tem a sorte de fazer coisas obscenamente quentes com um Gajeel nu... E entregue.

 


End file.
